Hitoshisan and the Stalker
by TryingToChangeTheWorld
Summary: Hitoshi is just trying to live his life, but he can't forget that fateful day... If you're not familiar with Nyan Neko Sugar Girls, then please watch a few episodes before reading or reviewing this story, otherwise the stylistic choices may not make much sense. Thanks!


Hitoshi-san and the Stalker

This is a story about Hitoshi-san and Kidnapper-kun.

Chapter 1

Hitoshi-san woke up. His violet hair was gently mussed in an extremely sugoi way, his face slightly flushed in a kawaii-ful way. He gently opened his crimson eyes and looked at the light coming in the window. On the island of Japan, another day was starting.

He got out of bed and was soon dressed in his sugoi style of jeans and a black shirt. His bare feet slapped quietly on the steps as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen for a breakfast of pocky and ramune, his favorite. He thought about the mysterious man who had broken in through his window and taken him away to a special, secret lair.

The kidnapper had jumped in through the window just as Hitoshi was preparing to chow down on another great breakfast of pocky and ramune.

"You're coming with me. Muwahaha, Oh~3" the kidnapper had trilled, pointing a gloved finger down at Hitoshi, who had somehow fallen on the floor, startled by the sound of breaking glass. Hitoshi looked up at his aggressor from his seat on the floor and cried,

"OAAOOAAAA!"

"What do you want, with me?" he asked tearfully, his face contorted with fear.

"Well calm down, hun," the kidnapper had said. "I'm just gonna take you to my secret lair, and we're gonna have some, tch, 'fun,' if you know what I mean~ huh huh huh, oooaao~" he assured him. Before Hitoshi knew it, he was being easily carried on the kidnapper's shoulder towards a blue van. He tried to resist, but his kicking, screaming and pleading had no effect on his assailant. Into the van he went. He called for help as he was driven to the secret lair, knowing it was his only chance.

Inside his secret lair, the kidnapper had tied Hitoshi up with some rope.

"What are you gonna do with me? Get awaaay" Hitoshi had asked/whined.

"Like I said, we're just gonna have some 'fun.' Muhuhumm~"

Suddenly, Hitoshi felt indignant. This man had no right to put him in bondage without his consent, no matter how handsome he was. Looking good in leather and being titillatingly mysterious was no excuse. He decided to give the kidnapper a piece of his mind.

"I'm not even supposed to be here. You have no right to hold me captive" Histoshi said.

"There's freedom in this country," he continued, "this is Americ-Japan" he fumbled.

"I have stripped you, of your 'freedom,' tch. Now get down on your knees." The shadows hiding the kidnapper's face seemed to disappear, his blue eyes staring down at Hitoshi.

Hitoshi felt in himself not fear or indignation, but something else as he met the kidnapper's deep blue eyes, his face warm, his own crimson pools wide. He waited…

There was a crash of broken glass, and for a moment two figures stood silhouetted in the darkness, the light of the glorious sparkling nihong sun shining in from behind them through the broken window. The neko-girls! Could it be them? Were they his saviors?

"Hitoshi-san we have come here to save yoooou!" cried Raku-chan.

It was them!

"Raku-chan, Koneko-chan! I have never been, this glad to see you." Histoshi was very glad to see the nekos.

Raku-chan untied Hitoshi with rapid movements.

"Hi-Hitoshi-san, come on let's go while we caaaan, nya~ desuuuu," she urged him.

"Yeah, what Raku-chan said," Koneko-chan agreed. She had already managed to tie up the kidnapper who had earlier carried him off with no trouble.

He was very arigoto-ful to the neko-girls for what they had done. But he had been lucky that they had heard his cries and been able to follow the blue van to the secret lair. The neko-girls couldn't always be there to save him, he knew that.

He carefully looked out the window before settling down, checking for any sign of a shady brown-haired man or a blue van. There was neither, and he sat down to his pocky after a sigh of relief, but his stomach sank with a feeling. It was regret. He had almost been hoping to see a sign of the man that had kidnapped him. He half-hearted opened the bottle of ramune and dipped the pocky in it in the true Japanese fashion of the natives, eating it in a way that gaijans never did, and as he did he thought some more about the man.

Hitoshi finished his pocky in a hurry, breaking it into little pieces in the ramune and chugging it, having found that slowly sticking the long, ramune-dripping sticks into his mouth while thinking about the kidnapper was not the best idea. When he had finished choking on the pieces that had gotten caught in his throat, he surveyed what he needed to do today.

Shopping. He needed to buy more pocky and ramune, and whatever other food sugoi bishonen were supposed to eat. He put on his shoes at the door because Nihongs don't wear their shoes in the house they leave them at the door, and went out.

To Be Continued


End file.
